


Pencil Drawn Wings.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/F, Guardian Angel AU, Highschool AU, Kinda, M/M, kid!Sam, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester finds comfort in his own guardian angel after he finds out the truth about his mom, years later. This fic tracks through Sam's life and the effects having a guardian angel has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Drawn Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorkygabriel going back to her sabriel roots, heck yeah. Even though the tags may lead you to think differently, there's no underage action I promise. Anyway, I hope you like this, it was sat as a plan in my notes until last night when I finally decided to write it. Enjoy!

 

Sam stood in front of the slab of rock hammered into the ground that represented his mothers resting place. Rain poured down from overhead, but Sam wasn't making any effort to pull up his hood, instead just let his hair progressively get wetter. He lowered himself down into a crouch, staring at the grave with sad eyes. He was only young, but his older brother, Dean, had no choice than to tell him what had happened, why dad was acting up and why he hadn't seen mom since the fire. Dean had tried other ways of lying to Sam, but after 7 vallient years he'd demanded proper answers. So, with a warning Dean had led him here. That was a year ago. Now, at the age of 10, Sam's mind had probably grown older than his body, much like his brother, and he was here to make up for the years that he hadn't been to his mothers grave. He closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his face as he did, although it wasn't recognisable due to the rain drops travelling down his cheeks too.

 

"Hey, mom." He started, opening his eyes again, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tear slipping down his cheek. 

 

"We're doing a play in school now. I got a part! I don't think dad will come to watch it, but I know Dean will. I hope you'll be there, too.

 

 I miss your hugs. I want to be able to give you a hug before I go on stage next week, mom." His voice cracked a bit and as the lump in his throat grew words began to fail him.

 

"I try to be brave. For dad, for Dean... And for you. But it's hard, y'know? I want you to tell me it's okay. I want you to kiss me goodnight before I go to sleep. But.. I know that I can't have that. Dean said that you had to go. That you're looking after us from the sky. Why can't you look after us here, mom? Why did you have to go?"

 

 

His voice had gotten smaller as he spoke, words barely making a sound so he gave up with speaking and let the pained cry escape his lips instead, the tears flowing more often, blending in with the rain. This time, though, it was more obvious that it was tears, for the sob that came with it was his tell. His eyes fell to a close, tears still dropping from his eyelashes down onto the soil his mother was buried under. He stopped crying a few seconds later though, feeling a sense of light hit his closed eyelids, and thought a guard or someone was here to question why he was alone at night. Readying the apologies and excuses in his mind he took a deep breath, opening his eyes once more.

 

\-----

 

Gabriel stood watching Sam, his heart aching. He knew he shouldn't be here, he didn't have a charge at the moment, but after he had an inexplicable feeling that he was needed here, he came. And, boy, was he needed. This poor kid was dealing with things he shouldn't have to, and Gabriel didn't think it was fair. His brothers reprimanded these kind of thoughts, telling him he'll understand it all when he's a more experienced angel. But while watching Sam, he didn't care about experience, he didn't care about the rules. This boy needed a guardian angel, and that guardian angel was going to be Gabriel.

 

\-----

 

What Sam saw shocked him, for it wasn't a guard, or even a human. A blinding light caused him to shield his eyes, but once it died down he took away the barrier and stared at the... thing in front of him. He looked like a human, but as lightning cracked in the background Sam /swore/ he saw the shape of wings silhouetted the sky.

 

"Hello?" He asked quietly. No response. "Hey, anyone there?"

 

\-----

 

Frequencies much higher than the human hearing range rang in Gabriel's ears. His brothers. They were yelling, because they'd seen what he'd done. He couldn't hear what Sam was saying, as much as he tried to, but the radio was getting too much. He had to leave, face his brothers. Sighing, and with a heavy heart, he left.

 

\-----

 

Sam watched as the figure disappeared. He sighed, standing up again. He'd tell Dean about this when he got home.

 

"Bye, mom. I'll talk to you soon. Wish me luck for my play!" He gave a pained smile down at the gravestone, and headed back through the graveyard, rain filling the footprints he left.

 

*****

 

Sam was thirteen now. After that night in the grave yard, 3 years ago, he truly believed he had a friend looking out for him. He wasn't open about it. Dean knew, he had tried to tell him to grow out of it, but Sam ignored him. This friend, Gabriel was his name, was always there for him. His dad just scoffed at this idea, and told Sam to get his head out of the clouds. Sam had rarely seen Gabriel, that one night in the graveyard, but whenever Sam prayed -which was often now- Gabriel would answer. And they would talk. Sam loved it, he confided in Gabriel when he couldn't in Dean. Gabriel was Sam's angel.

 

*****

 

Today, was Sam's first day starting middle school. He was as excited as he was nervous. Gabriel had told him he'd be fine, so he tried to believe him. At school, he made friends with an excitable red head, named Charlie, and a really smart guy who he met in the AP introduction, Kevin. However, a lot of his day was spent doodling. His doodles consisted of angel wings, all over his notebook.

 

"They're so good!" Charlie commented, sitting down next to him.

 

"Thanks." Sam looked over to her, smiling as he put down his pencil.

 

"Why angel wings?"

 

"They... Remind me of someone." Sam smiled down at the paper, Gabriel on his mind.

 

"Someone, special?" Charlie nudged him, suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

 

Sam huffed a laugh at her. "You could say that."

 

Gilda, Charlie's girlfriend, Sam had learned, came over and tapped Charlie's shoulder.

 

"Hey!" Charlie said happily, leaning up to place a kiss on Gilda's lips.

 

"You ready?" Gilda asked. Charlie had told Sam they were having a mini date at lunch, which the bell just rang for.

 

"Hell yeah I am." Charlie got up, taking Gilda's hand in her own, waving goodbye to Sam as they left.

 

*****

It was weeks into school. Charlie and Kevin were pretty much Sam's only friends, along with Brady, but at the moment they didn't talk much. Sam wanted to do something about that, but he let their friendship move at it's own pace.

 

So, Sam had taken to occasionally talking to Gabriel in school. At lunch, he'd find a secluded area -usually a classroom- and they'd talk. It worked as a method for a while, until one lunch.

 "Talking to yourself, Sam?" Asked the voice of Gordon, someone Sam always tried to stay as far away from as possible.

"What, no." Sam answered shakily, ignoring Gabriel's voice in his head.

"Sure did seem like it. I mean, I don't see anyone else here." Gordon commented, as he strained his neck to look around Sam.

"I was talking to... Someone." Sam's heart was beating quite fast, and he realised he couldn't talk himself out of this.

 "Someone.. Imaginary? Because, like I said, there's no one here." Gordon laughed a little.

 Sam said nothing. Gabriel was real... Right? He'd seen him before, once.  He didn't want what Gordon said to be true, but it... It did make sense.

 "Never mind." Sam mumbled, walking past Gordon and then waded into the sea of people walking through the hallway.

***** 

Turns out Gordon had fast ways of spreading things, because by the time lunch had ended, Sam was already being teased about his 'imaginary friend' and Sam was already beginning to believe what they were saying.

 -----

Gabriel panicked, not that he'd admit it to anyone. Since that night at the graveyard, he had to stop training to be guardian angel, and his brothers also said that Sam couldn't have one now, something about it being too risky. Gabriel didn't want that, Sam deserved this. So, he kept talking to Sam. He knew guardian angels weren't supposed to communicate to their charges, but Gabriel knew Sam needed this. He helped him cope with his mothers death, even years later. He'd occasionally perform small miracles for him, too, just to reassure him. But now, with all this doubt Sam was dealing with, Gabriel was very unsure he'd be able to fix this. He just had to hope Sam wouldn't shut him out of his mind.

\-----

 Sam couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. He still absentmindedly doodled angel wings in his book, but this time when he realised exactly what those drawings meant to him, he ripped out the page, scrunched it up, and threw it into the bin. He rested his head in his hands, ignoring the homework in front of him, and let a stray tear drop down his face. He was sure 'Gabriel' was trying to talk to him, but he tried to block it out by shoving his earphones into his ears, blasting music.

 

Dean entered his room, and so Sam took out one of his headphones to hear what he had to say.

"Gonna order some dinner soon, pizza sound good?"

 Sam nodded.

 "Alright. How was your day?"

 Sam sighed at that.

 "Not good, huh? Gabriel didn't talk to you?" He half-teased, unaware of the days events.

 Sam looked away, and put his headphone back in, pretending to be occupied by his homework.

 Dean mumbled a 'grouchy' before heading out of Sam's room to order their dinner.

 

*****

 Sam tried not to think about Gabriel anymore, he tried not to doodle angel wings anymore. He didn't talk to Gabriel, so Gabriel didn't talk to him.

 

Sam was rushing around his room, looking for the homework that was due in today. In his panicked searching, he knocked over the only picture of his mom he had. When he heard a smash, he looked down at the ground. The stress he was feeling, the picture, everything just seemed to bubble up inside of him, and he choked back a sob, picking up the broken picture frame and shards of glass. Underneath the shards, was the homework. He sighed a little with relief, looked at the picture again, and left for school.

 

When he arrived home that night, he headed into his room to find a fully repaired picture frame, no glass shards to be seen. Sam did a double take.

 "Dean?"

 "Yeah, Sammy?"

 "Did you get me a new picture frame?"

"No." Dean said in confusion, "Didn't know you needed one."

"Alright, never mind." Sam sat down in his chair, staring at it. He knew it wouldn't have been his dad, he was out 'working' since this morning, and he would've just yelled at Sam instead of fixing it. He sighed, deciding to ignore it and go to sleep. He'd stopped late after school, and was exhausted.

 

 

The next time something like this happened, was when he was running late for school. He rushed outside, only to see the school bus about to leave the stop.

 "Hey, hey wait!" He yelled, flailing his arms, but to no avail, as he the bus sped off.

 Sam audibly sighed, pathetically attempting to run after it. The next bus wasn't due to arrive for an hour- wait. Another bus just pulled up besides him, beeping. It was an empty bus, an empty bus that should be elsewhere right now. It beeped at him, even though he wasn't at the stop. It was an official looking bus, so he sighed and got on, because he needed to get to school. The bus driver, though he was _certain_ he'd never seen him before, felt oddly familiar. Sam shook his head and ignored it, as he sat down for the ride. The strange factor didn't stop there, as even though they took the same route, his bus arrived before the one he had originally tried to catch.

 

"Uh, thanks." Sam mumbled as he headed off the bus, which sped off milliseconds after Sam stepped off.

 Confused, he decided to look at the ticket he'd stuffed straight into his pocket. An angel wing seemed to be scribbled onto it. Sam didn't want to over think it, so he threw the ticket into the bin on his way into school.   

 

When he arrived home, he threw down his bag.

 "Hey, Sam, who picked you up this morning?" Dean asked.

 "I got on the bus." Sam answered carefully.

 "No, you got in a car. Do you feel okay?"

 Sam froze. Nodding, he walked into his room. "I'm fine."

 "Alright. I'm going out, the key and some money is on the side." Dean said, leaving the house.

 

When Sam entered his room, he looked down to his desk. The 'bus' ticket was there, the one with the angel wing, with a note saying "Get the hint. -G"

 Sam shook his head.

"No." He said to an empty room. "Stop doing this." He felt slightly dizzy, feelings overwhelming him.

 

"You.. You're imaginary. You can't be doing this. I was young, impressionable. I saw a guards flashlight, or, or  something. You... You're a way to cope. I don't need that. I'm  _fine."_

 He felt himself getting progressively more upset, maybe even a little angry.

 "You're not real!" Sam screamed into the empty room, tears of fustration welling in his eyes. 

Gabriel stood and watched, heart pulling him towards becoming coporeal. He cared about Sam, whether he knew that or not. He sighed, ducking his head as he allowed himself to be seen. This was a bad idea from the second it popped into his head. 

 "I'm realer than you think, Sam." He said lowly, still looking at the ground, not being able to look at his self administrated charge's face. 

 Sam spun around, confused, gasping as he faced Gabriel. "No, you're not. I got over you.  _I_ _grew up._ "

 The words stung, but Gabriel could sympathise with what he was going through, so he tried not to take it personally.

 "Sam. Please, just listen to what I have to say."  Gabriel took a step towards Sam, which was counteracted by Sam moving backwards against his desk.

 "I'm _real._ " Gabriel stated slowly, cautiously. He took a slow step towards Sam. "This is gonna be hard on the ear, but you've gotta believe me, okay?"

 Before waiting for a response, Gabriel continued. "I'm an angel. A real life, actual angel. Just like you thought. I was supposed to be _your_ guardian angel, but after the mishap at the graveyard, I was pulled out of the guardian angel programme. But, I kept trying. Talking to you. You know that.

  Sam, I'm sorry. Sorry for the problems I've cause you. But you, you kept going. You kept fighting. Thank you."

 Sam just stood, stared, and tried to take all of this in. He couldn't believe it. But, he was going to try.

"My mom.."

"She's in heaven." Gabriel finished for him. "I visit her, since you don't as much any more. Talks about you a lot." He laughed.

"That night of your opening play? She was with you."

 Sam smiled a little bit, even allowed the tears in his eyes to slide down his cheeks. Gabriel slowly walked over, and after Sam didn't freak out, pulled him into a hug. Sam reciprocated. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam accepting the comfort Gabriel provided.

 

*****

Graduation day. Sam pushed the cap onto his head, and spun around to face Gabriel. "How do I look?"

Gabriel smiled. "Like a nerd."

Sam laughed a little, pulling his angelic boyfriend in for a kiss. "Perfect." 

 "Your mom's proud of you, Samster." Gabriel said, pulling back from the kiss as he heard the principal start the ceremony.

 Sam smiled widely, nodding. "I know."

Sam then headed out onto the stage on Stanford's playing field where the graduation ceremony was being held. He looked out into the crowd, spotting Dean and Castiel -who, were totally dating, by the way, even if they deny it-, Charlie, Gilda -yep, they're still together- and Kevin in the crowd. His mis-matched, messed up family. He then watched as Gabriel pushed his way over to his seat next to Charlie, waving at Sam. Sam smiled, giving a small wave back as the principal began reading out graduates' names. 

 

This was his life. It may not be perfect, but it was everything Sam could ask for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! It was very fun to write, despite how short it is. I was planning to do multiple chapters, but decided against it afterwards. However, I might just turn this into a verse, to be able to write little ficlets about points in Sam's life after Gabriel is fully involved in it. Let me know if you'd like that!  
> As always, comments and kudos' are greatly appreciated.


End file.
